herofandomcom-20200223-history
Elias Vaughn
Elias A Vaughn was a human male Starfleet officer who appeared in Star Trek licensed media. Vaughn was born in 2274 on the Federation world Berengaria VII. At the age of 19 he joined Starfleet academy, hoping to following in the footsteps of famous explorers like James T. Kirk. While at the academy it was found Vaughn had a talent for intelligence and tactical operations. Putting his dreams of being an explorer on hold, Vaughn went into Starfleet intelligence after graduation. Starting out as an intelligence analyst on Earth, he began becoming involved in field work. Over the next seven decades Vaughn became one of SI's best field agents. Vaughn kept the rank of Lieutenant Commander in order to maintain a low profile but had a clearance level higher than some Admirals - many of whom he was good friends with. During his years as an operative he fell in love with fellow SI operative Ruriko Tenmei and had a daughter with her named Prynn. However his career kept him away from his daughter and she grew resentful of her father. In the year 2376 at the age of 101 a chance encounter with a Bajoran Orb convinced Vaughn to pursue his childhood dreams of becoming an explorer. Leaving SI he became first officer on Deep Space Nine under the command of Kira Nerys. His daughter was also assigned to the station and the relationship between the two was often strained, especially after Vaughn was forced to shoot the Borg drone that had formerly been Ruriko. To deal with the issues that had come up as a result of having to shoot Ruriko and Prynn's subsequent rejection of him, Vaughn underwent an orb experience. During the experience he became Eli Underwood, an inmate at a human mental institution in the mid 20th century. While in the experience he met and became good friends with a man named Benny Russell, who was actually fellow Starfleet officer Benjamin Sisko. In the guise of Russell Sisko helped Vaughn work through his mental issues before the two returned to the physical universe to deal with the parasite invasion of Bajor. Prynn finally put her anger aside after Vaughn rescued her from the Jem'Hadar warrior Taran'tar. After Captain Kira left Starfleet to become a Vedek in the Bajoran Faith, Vaughn was promoted to Captain and given command of DS9. He was later given command of the Akira-class starship USS James T. Kirk. Vaughn fought against the Borg during their invasion of the Alpha Quadrant in 2381, and was seriously wounded. In a coma due to his injuries Captain Vaughn was taken to DS9 for treatment. Prynn spent many hours at her father's bedside, and eventually allowed Dr. Bashir to disconnect life support in 2382. Vaughn was found to be able to breathe on his own, so the feeding tube was left in to see if he would recover or not. However Vaughn showed no improvement, and with Prynn's consent Kira moved Vaughn to a hospice at the Vanadwan Monastery on Bajor. His many friends - including Captain Sisko - came to see him during this time. Vaughn eventually died in October 2383 at the age of 109. Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Protectors Category:Leaders Category:Adventurers Category:Elderly Category:Wise Category:Mentor Category:Mentally Ill Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:War Heroes